(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a four-legged mounting peg for connection of boards together, and in particular, a mounting peg being disposed into a board and secured by a loose-proof screwing element so as to ensure that the mounting peg has firmly secured the boards together without dislocation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, there is shown a conventional T-shaped four-legged mounting peg body 30 having a center tube and a T-shaped top plate 31. A plurality of pointed discs 32 are mounted vertically downward from the top plate 31 to form into a four-legged peg for mounting onto a first board. The center tube forms into a screw hole 33 for the mounting with a screw rod through a second board. In order to mount the peg body 30 into the first board, the peg body 30 is disposed into a preset hole on the first board such that the pointed disc 32 is secured downward to the board. After the screw rod is secured with the peg body, the first and the second board are secured together.
In this conventional mounting peg, no loose-proof element is provided to the screw rod. Therefore, after the mounting peg has connected the two boards together, the connected boards may be dislocated if the boards are knocked or impacted by force. As a result, if this conventional mounting peg is used in mounting parts forming a furniture, the mounted parts of the furniture may swing randomly or the furniture is not stable, and the furniture is unsafe for use. In order to solve this drawback, some manufacturers may weld the mounting peg with the screw rod or may employ a powerful adhesive to glue the surfaces of the connecting parts, such as the two surfaces of the boards. However, the application of the welding process and the use of the adhesive causes an increase in the cost of production Besides, the adhesive may accidentally adhere onto the surface of the furniture, and the appearance of the new furniture has an unpleasant surface. Accordingly, the present invention is aimed to provide a mounting peg for connecting two boards or the like, having a loose-proof ring or disc to avoid dislocation of the connected boards.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a structure of a four-legged mounting peg for connection of boards, comprising a loose-proof ring, a T-shaped four-legged mounting peg mounting body having a top plate with a center screw hole, and a plurality of pointed discs, vertically extended from the top plate, characterized in that at least an upwardly protruded securing disc is provided on the top plate, closely adjacent to the screw hole to enclose the loose-proof ring, which is mounted at the edge of the center screw hole, the protruded securing disc being bent inwardly towards the center screw- hole and integrally formed as a unit with the peg body, thereby the mounting peg secures firmly onto the boards to mount the boards together without dislocation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a four-legged mounting peg for connection of boards, wherein the top plate edge of the body of the four-legged mounting peg is formed into a protruded securing disc during the process of manufacturing the mounting peg, and the securing disc being bent to secure the loose-proof ring such that upon securing of boards together, the loose-proof ring can be secured at the center screw hole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a four-legged mounting peg for connection of boards, wherein the four-legged mounting peg solves the drawbacks of easy dislocation of mounted boards of the conventional type of mounting device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a four-legged mounting peg for connection of boards, wherein the bending of the securing disc can position the loose-proof ring, which further prevents the mounting peg from loosening therefrom.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a four-legged mounting peg for connection of boards, wherein no supplemental tools are required in the process of mounting the peg together with the boards.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.